


Big Cat?

by GrumpyEden



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 05:51:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7301968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyEden/pseuds/GrumpyEden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are you okay big cat?" Danny said with a concerned look on his face. "Do you need a vist from the snuggle man?" Danny scooted closer, giving Arin a worried smile as Arin lifted his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Cat?

**Author's Note:**

> This is not finished. I was writing this during class a few months ago and had no idea what to do with it. It totally sucks considering the last time I wrote fanfiction was when I was in 6th grade. Sorry.

Arin stood in front of Dan holding up four games in front of Danny, "So which one do you want to play? I mean these are all crappy games, but they are funny."

Danny looked over the selection again. "I've never seen that Sonic game." He pointed out.

"Sonic adventure battle 2 it is!" Arin smiled. He put the small disk into the GameCube then grabbed a Gamecube controller.

Danny laughed wrapped himself in his thick blanket before snuggling up to Arin. Arin grinned at his friend and started the episode, "Welcome back to Gamegrumps!"

"Welcome back to hell!" Danny snickered, "God this game looks stupid. I'm about to have the best time of my life."

"Woah! Can you play as both evil and good? That's so cool!" Arin started on his adventure, starting on the evil side. Soon the bullshit started and once the last episode was over, Arin had his head in his hands after a breakdown.

"Are you okay big cat?" Danny said with a concerned look on his face. "Do you need a vist from the snuggle man?" Danny scooted closer, giving Arin a worried smile as Arin lifted his head.

Arin nodded and grabbed Danny's shirt tightly and climbed onto Dan's lap. Arin stuffed his face in the crook of his neck. Danny wrapped his arms around him, along with the blanket. Soon Arin's breath became even and Danny could feel sleep tugging at his eyes. He pulled Arin closer and soon fell into a peaceful slumber.

Suzy walked quietly in and place food on the table for them, with a note for Arin. She was going home and she didn't want Arin to worry.

They woke around three in the morning. It was hot and the hot body laying on underneath of Arin wasn't helping. Arin lifted up and straddled Dan, still exhausted. Arin looked around the room, noticing the darkness of the room. He was startled by hands placing themselves on his hips. Arin jumped and immediately looked at Dan. Dan smiled, "What's up big cat?"

"It's hot in here." Arin laid back down.

"Is that all big cat?" Dan lifted his hips slightly. Dan had noticed the lump that has grown in Arin's pants. 

"No." Arin pressed his hips down, smirking as Dan groaned. Suddenly Dan was on top of Arin. Dan hesitantly leaned down, pressing his lips against Arin's softly. Arin kissed back and gripped Dan's shirt, wrinkling it. Dan quickly got into action kissed the younger man with a hungry passion.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you actually read this stupid story? Wow. You are a special person.


End file.
